1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting device package and a light-emitting module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electricity into light such as infrared light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors so as to enable transmission/reception of signals, or that are used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as core materials of light emitting devices such as, for example, LEDs or Laser Diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical characteristics thereof.
The LEDs do not include environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg) that are used in conventional lighting appliances such as, for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs, and thus are very eco-friendly, and have several advantages such as, for example, long lifespan and low power consumption. As such, conventional light sources are being rapidly replaced with LEDs.
In a conventional light-emitting device package including LEDs, yellow light is emitted through the center of the upper surface thereof, whereas blue light is emitted through the corner between the upper surface and the side surface thereof, which may cause color deviation (or color separation). When an anisotropic secondary lens is applied to solve this problem, the characteristics of the light may be deteriorated and the manufacturing process may be complicated due to design difficulties and inferior fabrication technologies.
In particular, in the case of a conventional integrated type light-emitting device package in which a lens and a light-emitting device are in contact with each other, rather than being spaced apart from each other, an anisotropic aspheric lens is necessary, which may result in design difficulties and more serious color deviation.